Não,
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Dessa vez, eles iriam juntos


**Disclamer:** Tudo é do J.K Rowling, só essa ideia torta me pertence

Essa fic foi feita pra minha amiga secreta,** a mega moderadora Miih**, no amigo secreeto violeta

espero de todoo coração que você goste, tentei fazer o roamnce que você pediu, mas enfim. é de coração (L).

* * *

- Você vai ficar aqui, Pansy.  
- Só se você ficar também.

A primeira explosão assustou os olhos verdes, ele ouvia pessoas gritando. Ele precisava ajudar. Precisava sair, e Pansy deveria ficar e ser salva.

Ele a olhou um pouco exasperado, um pouco chateado. Os olhos negros dela mostravam uma determinação nunca vista, e Harry quis pensar que ela só estava sendo mimada.

- Eu tenho que ir, Pansy - suspirou e olhou para a janela fechada - Aquelas pessoas precisam de mim.  
- Eu preciso de você. Muito mais que elas e você sabe disso.

Harry foi para a porta. Ela o seguiu, não o deixaria partir, não, dessa vez ele teria que ficar. Aquela mania de heroísmo já a irritava há algum tempo, ele não precisava ser o herói o tempo todo, simplesmente não precisava. Ela tocou a cintura dele, as mão envolvendo um abraço, e ele achou que ela se despedia. _Tão trágica_, pensou. Porém um momento depois notou que a porta estava trancada, procurou a varinha no bolso esquerdo, depois no direito.

- Me devolve a minha varinha, Pansy - olhou nos olhos negros, e encontrou neles um brilho que nunca tinha visto antes.  
- Não.  
- Pansy, seja razoável, eu preciso estar lá fora, eu preciso ajudar, eu preciso salvar...  
- Você não precisa de nada disso.

Ela estava no outro canto da sala apertada, lá fora as pessoas lutavam, as pessoas pediam por ajuda, e Harry queria ajudá-las. Tentou sorrir, mas o olhar de Pansy criava um buraco no seu estomago e o deixava tonto. Nunca a vira tão determinada.

- Porque esta fazendo isso? Esse é o meu trabalho, salvar as pessoas, capturar bruxos das trevas, você já deveria ter aceitado.  
- Aceitado o que? Que você esta fadado a morrer por causa da sua incrível mania de salvar as pessoas? Não, Potter - e o Potter saiu num tom angustiado, e Harry soube que Pansy nunca estivera tão nervosa - Não quero mais ficar esperando você voltar vivo, ou eu bem vou com você, ou você bem fica aqui comigo.

Ele sentou na poltrona de frente pra ela, abaixou o rosto em desânimo. Outra explosão. E Harry poderia jurar que ouvira alguém gritar por ele. Pelo socorro dele.

- Eu não quero que você vá.  
- Eu também não quero ir.  
- Então me deixa ir.  
- Não.

Tudo do lado de fora parecia em colapso. Haviam invadido o ministério. Harry não tinha a mínima idéia de quem eram esse bruxos, não sabia o que queriam, mas sabia muito bem que nenhum grupo atacava o centro de poder mágico sem estar muito bem preparado. Ele tinha que lutar.  
Três ou quatro raios cruzaram a sala. Estavam cercados.

- Você não acredita em mim?  
- Claro que acredito.  
- Então porque não me deixa lutar? - um feixe de luz roxa cruzou o cômodo, Harry sentia raiva, os dois iam acabar morrendo ali, e sem lutar.  
- Eu... - os olhos estavam marejados, ela de repente, olhou pro chão - não quero que você morra.

Ele a olhou com carinho e deu um passo na sua direção, ela fez o mesmo. Pansy parecia desarmada e triste. Os dois se abraçaram.

- Eu não vou morrer - ele fez carinho nos seus cabelos macios - Não te faria isso favor - sorriu antes de beijá-la.

Pansy, no entanto, desviou o beijo e o olhou, lagrimas grossas caiam de seus olhos, e ela desejou nunca ter se apaixonado pelos olhos verdes e vivos. Por Merlin, ela nunca gostara de heróis, como pudera se apaixonar justamente por ele. Ela nunca quis ser uma donzela a ser salva, e agora estava ali, diante dele pedindo por clemência, pedindo para que ele ficasse. Ela não costumava pedir, ela costumava mandar, e ausência do que fora um dia lhe ferira mais do que nunca. Se ainda fosse a Pansy de sempre, estaria salva, em qualquer lugar, mas salva. Não cometeria a estupidez de ir até o conflito impedi-lo de cometer mais umas daquelas besteiras heróicas.

Só que ela estava tão cansada de o esperar na sala de estar, ou de visitá-lo no hospital, não era justo. Ele era dela. _Só dela._ Jamais precisou dividir coisa alguma e agora tinha que dividi-lo com todas aquelas pessoas estúpidas? Dessa vez não, dessa vez seria diferente.

- Nós dois vamos morrer - ela abraçou seu pescoço enquanto ela ouvia estrondos perto da porta. Ela o olhava tão profundamente, que Harry poderia jurar que vira um pouco de cor nos olhos negros, alguns tons de verde.

Harry sabia que ela estava certa. Não podiam aparatar de sua sala no ministério. O conflito parecia ter chegado ao corredor logo atrás da porta, e Harry sabia, que nem toda habilidade do mundo o faria sair vivo de lá. Ele queria mantê-la viva. Queria ter atraído a atenção deles para qualquer lugar longe dela. Ela nunca entendeu. O prazer no heroísmo estava naquele último pensamento, antes de se fechar os olhos e deixar a morte decidir se levaria você ou não, então você pensava que pelo menos ela viveria. E viveria porque você estava lutando.

Ele a beijou, e dessa vez, ela deixou ser beijada, enquanto pensava em todas as coisas que perdia naquele exato momento, sua mansão, seus pais, seus amigos, sua identidade. Onde estava a Pansy Parkinson que iria se casar com Draco Malfoy? Onde estava a Pansy Parkinson Slytherin? Onde estava aquela garota que costumava ser e que agora estaria salvando a própria pele invés de beijar o único ser que amara, e o mesmo que traria a morte? Havia sumido, e Pansy surpreendeu-se de que não sentiria saudades dessa menina, sentiria saudades dele. Desejou que, pra onde quer que houvesse depois da vida, ela fosse junto com ele.

O estrondo da porta aberta denunciava que eles foram descobertos. Uma explosão longe denunciava que a luta estava quase no fim, não restaram muitos. O primeiro feixe de luz verde denunciava que a morte enfim levara Harry Potter. O segundo feixe de luz verde denunciava que o último desejo de Pansy, fora atendido, onde quer que a morte estivesse os levando, os levaria juntos.

* * *

Deixem uma review e façam uma autora feliz


End file.
